Many Web sites hosted on the Internet typically comprise an often large number of separate HTML files that are interpretable by Web browsers operating on client terminals connected to the Internet. The HTML files are rendered by the browser so that the information within the HTML file is appropriately formatted for presentation by the browser.
There is often a considerable overhead associated with the non-data or formatting protocols used by these HTML files. For example, in some cases, especially involving tables, formatting tags can represent 3 times the data of the actual information content of the file.
Cascading style sheets (CSS) have been proposed as a method of more conveniently formatting Web sites across HTML documents. However, the use of style sheets is limited due to the inherent limitations of the defined standard, which dictates only a limited number of possible styles.
In view of the above, an improved method of organizing information in the context of, for example, markup languages, which at least attempts to address these and other limitations associated with existing techniques, is clearly desirable.